Llover sobre mojado
by AmiThePanda
Summary: "Es una noche tormentosa. Rayos iluminan el cielo y truenos ensordecen mis oídos. Mis ojos entrecerrados miran el cielo negro con cansancio, mis lágrimas ya mezcladas con la lluvia ácida; mis heridas casi imperceptibles a comparación del dolor en mi pecho". La Agente Snow se hace cargo de resolver un caso importante, sin saber del peligro y las mentiras que estan por salir a la luz


_**"Llover sobre mojado"**_

Es una noche tormentosa. Rayos iluminan el cielo y truenos ensordecen mis oídos, mientras las gotas de lluvia caen en mi cara como puntadas de aguja. Mis ojos entrecerrados miran el cielo negro con cansancio, mis lagrimas ya mezcladas con la lluvia acida; mis heridas casi imperceptibles a comparación del dolor en mi pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo me pudo ocurrir esto? Estas preguntas atormentan mis pensamientos mientras mi mente regresa a ese momento como si fuera un video en repetición.

Para que esta situación tenga más sentido, debo regresar a la mañana pasada.

Inicié el día con mi rutina normal. Desperté a las 5:30 am al sonido de mi despertador. Me levanté de la cama para comenzar mi día: desayuné, me di una ducha y me vestí; tomé mi bolso, las llaves de mi moto y me dirigí al trabajo.

Trabajo como detective en una agencia de investigaciones bajo el nombre de CIELM (Centro de Investigaciones Especiales de Londres y el Mundo), cuya base principal se encuentra al centro de la ciudad ya mencionada en el nombre. Pertenezco a la segunda generación de agentes de esta organización.

En la agencia se me conoce como Agente Snow; solo mis jefes conocen mi verdadero nombre (además, claro, de mi familia).

Regresando a la historia, llegué a la base 5 minutos antes de dar las 6 en el gran reloj de la entrada. En esos breves momentos apagué el motor de mi "Fenrir" (y si, le puse nombre a una motocicleta), tomé mi bolso y subí el ascensor al piso 3. Atravesé las puertas del elevador y caminé con calma al fondo del pasillo (donde se encuentra mi oficina), cuando veo a alguien muy familiar caminando hacia mí.

-Ah, Agente Snow. La estaba buscando.- me dice esa persona con tranquilidad y una cálida sonrisa.

El Agente Kenway. Mi mentor, mi compañero de trabajo, y más que nada, mi mejor amigo.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tener tu presencia en mi piso?- le pregunto jugando. El ríe un poco y desvía su mirada a algo que sostiene en su mano.

-Tengo un caso nuevo para ti- responde entregándome una carpeta llena de reportes y fotografías de personas mutiladas. –Una serie de asesinatos han estado ocurriendo en diferentes áreas de la ciudad. Los superiores creen que se podría tratar de un nuevo "Jack el destripador".

Leo la información resumida en la primera pagina y, efectivamente, los asesinatos tienen ciertas semejanzas a los "trabajos" de Jack.

-Me sorprende que el jefe me permita trabajar en un caso tan importante como este.

-Siendo completamente honesto contigo, te recomendé para este caso. Te conozco, Snow, y sé que estas completamente capacitada para trabajar en un caso así.

-Oh, Kenway, ¡no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!- le sonreí genuinamente.

El simplemente me respondió con su propia sonrisa y una palmada en mi hombro cuando iba a pasar al lado de mí.

Volví a encaminarme a mi oficina, me senté detrás de mi escritorio y me puse a trabajar.

El resto del día lo pase detrás del escritorio buscando posibles conexiones entre las víctimas y anotando una lista de sospechosos. Ya eran las 21 horas; bebí un sorbo de mi cappuccino con caramelo y me puse a pensar en toda la información que había recabado. Lo único que tienen las victimas en común, es que todas son mujeres de entre 20 y 35 años que no habían salido de sus casas. En total eran 13 víctimas que bien parecieran haber sido seleccionadas al azar, tal vez ni siquiera del mismo caso. Sin embargo, soy muy perceptiva en este aspecto, y puedo ver más allá de esta pantalla.

Algo muy extraño que note de estos asesinatos brutales es, que las habitaciones donde se realizaron los crímenes estaban completamente limpias; pulcras, impecables. El asesino no dejó ningún rastro, ni una sola huella digital, ni mancha de sangre más allá de medio metro del cadáver. Un acto tan brutal como este debería haber dejado un gran desastre, pero esto era todo lo contrario. Ni siquiera había señales de que nuestro "Jack" hubiera entrado forzosamente al hogar de la insospechada mujer.

Todo lo anterior tomado en cuenta, es evidente que el culpable lo haya planeado todo con anticipación. Seleccionando a su víctima, observando sus rutinas diarias… con la posibilidad de haberse hecho "amigo" o "amiga" de ellas, obteniendo su confianza y así entrar a la casa con facilidad. Incluso ahora puedo sentir la rabia que me carcome por dentro de pensar en esa posibilidad, aunque en realidad no me sorprende; hay muchas personas frías y crueles en este mundo, mi trabajo me ha permitido darme cuenta de eso.

Satisfecha con toda la información que obtuve en un solo día, decidí regresar a mi casa a descansar.

La mañana siguiente, llegue más temprano para investigar más sobre las victimas y entregar un reporte a Kenway.

Pare al área de descanso para servirme un cappuccino (esta vez de vainilla francesa) y regrese a mi oficina.

Encendí la computadora en mi escritorio y navegue por la base de datos de la agencia, buscando la más mínima coincidencia, la más insignificante conexión entre las 13 fallecidas. No tuve que buscar por mucho tiempo, porque al paso de unos 10 minutos, note algo extraño.

Todas y cada una de las víctimas habían acudido a esta agencia (y más específicamente, esta base) por diferentes denuncias: presuntos robos en sus propiedades, intento de homicidio, desaparición o secuestro de algún familiar… 13 personas que confiaron su seguridad y la de su familia en nosotros. Me sentía culpable, aun si yo no tuve nada que ver en esos casos, y mucho menos en este.

Seguí leyendo los reportes de los casos. Al parecer, Kenway trabajo en al menos 10 de estos casos. Cuando termine mi reporte, fui a entregárselo a Kenway; sirve que, de paso, le pregunto por algunos detalles que me sean de utilidad. Subí el elevador al cuarto piso, con el objetivo de llegar a su oficina. Salí de ahí y toque a la primer puerta a mi izquierda.

-¡Adelante!- escuche del otro lado de la puerta, dándome la libertad de abrir la puerta y entrar.

-Kenway, vine a entregarte mi reporte del caso- el asintió y extendió su brazo sobre el escritorio, señal para que le dé el reporte.

El uso un dedo para empujar sus lentes hacia arriba mientras leía el reporte.

-Por cierto, necesito comentarte algo interesante que encontré. Todas las víctimas han hecho denuncias en CIELM, más específicamente esta base, desde pocos años después de que se fundó, y tú has estado a cargo de la mayoría de sus casos.

-Oh, ya veo…- alzo una mano para rascarse ligera y discretamente detrás de un oído.

-Así que me preguntada: ¿recuerdas algún detalle importante de esos casos? Tal vez algo muy pequeño que nos indique quién podría haber iniciado esto…

Kenway soltó un largo suspiro antes de dejar el reporte en su escritorio y mirarme con una sonrisa cansada.

-Lo siento, Snow. Ya había revisado cada caso por separado anoche, y lamentablemente no logré encontrar nada fuera de lugar.- me respondió, rascándose ligeramente la nariz. –De hecho, esperaba que tú hubieras logrado dar con alguna diferencia.

-Me temía que dijeras eso- le comente con un suspiro, levantándome de mi asiento. –En ese caso, regresare a seguir con la búsqueda.

-Suerte, y no te quedes tan tarde- nos sonreímos mutuamente y salí de la oficina.

Nadie sabía aún, pero yo ya tenía un sospechoso en mente. Esta conversación solo aumentó mi inquietud. De regreso a mi oficina, leí la información de mi sospechoso.

" _Cuando era joven, sus padres afirman que el tenía cierta inestabilidad psicológica. Estas sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando, con tan solo 15 años de edad, Jackson Reynolds mutiló a una chica de su clase por haber rechazado su invitación a salir con él. Su padre, el detective Reynolds, solicitó a las autoridades que borraran los expedientes del caso y dejaran libre a su hijo. Bajo la condición de que Jackson visitara a un psicólogo regularmente, las autoridades hicieron caso a las peticiones de Reynolds. Años mas tarde, Jackson se graduó de la universidad con licenciatura en Criminalística y en Criminología, buscando seguir los pasos de su padre…"_

Cuando termine de leer, ya era de noche, lo que significaba que era mejor que regresara a casa cuanto antes. El jefe y los superiores ya se fueron hace horas, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer estando aquí.

Fue apenas al salir del edificio que me di cuenta de lo horrible que estaba el clima, y no ayuda en anda que hoy decidí caminar para hacer algo de ejercicio.

Corrí por la oscura tormenta hasta parar frente a una cafetería, bajo el techo del exterior. Aproveche el descanso para sacar mi celular, marcando el numero que nunca creí que necesitaría.

-¿Director Rogers?- escuche un sonido como de gruñido antes de tener una respuesta.

-¿Agente Snow? Espero que tenga buenas razones para llamar tan tarde.

-Si, señor. Es sobre el caso del nuevo "Jack el destripador". Ya sé quién es el asesino, es…- fui interrumpida por algo metálico siendo presionado en mi nuca y una voz en mi oído.

-Apaga ese celular, ahora- el 'ahora' fue enfatizado por un aumento en la presión de la pistola. Presione un botón y puse el celular en mi bolsillo, sin que el hombre se diera cuenta que en realidad lo puse en altavoz. –Camina, a ese callejón- ordeno, empujándome hacia adelante y dirigiéndome a mi tumba. Me di la vuelta para enfrentar al monstruo detrás de todo esto. Kenway.

-¿Por qué?...- lágrimas amenazaban con ser derramadas -¡Yo confié en ti!

Ahora aquella conversación tenía más sentido. Cuando una persona escucha algo que no quiere oír, sienten la necesidad inconsciente de taparse los oídos, por lo que suelen rascarse o tocarse cerca de sus oídos; y cuando alguien miente, la culpa inconsciente les hace querer cubrirse la boca, por lo que tienden a tocar o rascar cerca de sus labios. Kenway se había rascado detrás del oído cuando mencione que él había estado a cargo de los casos, y se rasco la nariz cuando me dijo que no sabía nada.

-Quería crear un caso que nadie más que yo pudiera resolver, para ser otorgado un cargo más elevado. Oh, _Amelia_ ,- sonríe al decir mi verdadero nombre –podríamos haber logrado tantas cosas juntos, pero… bueno, sabía que eras demasiado lista para tu propio bien- Kenway (o mejor dijo, Jackson) apunta la pistola directamente a mi abdomen. –Pero tu esfuerzo ya no importa, porque nadie sabrá que fui yo el culpable de todo; haciéndome amigo de las pobres señoras, sin que ellas supieran que eran tan solo peones de mi juego- soltó una risa histérica, antes de ser interrumpido por sirenas de patrullas a la distancia, acercándose poco a poco –Pero que…

-Nunca colgué la llamada con Rogers, solo lo puse en altavoz para que lograra escuchar la conversación.

-Tu…- me volvió a mirar, esta vez con rabia -¡Maldita!- y así se oyeron disparos, solo tres, haciendo eco en el callejón oscuro.

El impacto se sintió horrible, pero no tanto como mi corazón destrozado al ver su cara de triunfo y sin rastros de arrepentimiento, antes de que un par de agentes lo taclearan. La lluvia cayendo, mis ojos cerrándose. Podía distinguir una silueta a mi lado (posiblemente Rogers) rogándome para que me quede despierta. Pero eso ya no importa. No esta noche. No cuando está _lloviendo sobre mojado_.

* * *

 **Esta historia la escribí como trabajo escolar para la materia de Taller de Lectura y Redacción (equivalente a Español). El profesor solo dio los requisitos de: _"crear un cuento con un final triste y comenzar la historia con ese final. Deben ser mínimo 76 renglones, escrito a mano, y en hojas para entregar; debe tener portada y el nombre_ "Llover sobre mojado". Mientras el profesor estaba escribiendo esas indicaciones en el pizarron, yo ya estaba haciendo lluvia de ideas conmigo misma y pensé que, como la mayoría de las chicas del salon pensaría en algo de romance trágico, yo haría algo diferente. Una historia de misterio policiaco y suspenso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente (me encantan historias asi, razón por la que amo Death Note y algunas series como CSI, Criminal Minds y NCIS... y Marvel's Agents of Shield). Antes de que el profe escribiera lo que quería de titulo, yo ya pensaba en iniciar con un ambiente de lluvia, oscuro y perfecto para lo que tenía pensado hacer. El maestro dijo que quería 76 renglones, y yo me fui con esa idea... pero me inspire de mas y ni siquiera pude entregar el cuento el día siguiente al que habia iniciado (lo entregue un dia despues y el profe lo acepto sin problemas, aunque por culpa de este, no pude hacer/entregar otros trabajos, lol). Le gusto lo suficiente como para leerlo en una feria cultural que hubo en la escuela! Se leyeron cuentos, poemas, chistes, refranes... wow, me sentí bastante bien al escuchar al maestro decir que lo habia presentado. Admito que el final fue algo abrupto, pero eran ya horas de la madrugada cuando lo estaba terminando y ya no tenía hojas en donde continuar escribiendo. Y ya tenia sueño. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si les gustaria que de algún modo continue con esta historia, solo dejen un comentario, alguna sugerencia o idea para una historia diferente las apreciaria. Gracias por leer!**

 **~Miyu, quien pronto se va a cambiar el nombre de usuario~**


End file.
